ARC-0660
ARC-0660 or "Dahu" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper that served for the Grand Army of The Republic and Rishi Moon Squadron. He was completing his training just as all the usual clones, he was then sent to Rishi Moon to re-build the station. He used to be kidding around because he didn't really have anything else to do. His favorite person to annoy was ARC-0550. When Dahu met the one and only Commander Cody he saluted him and smiled and said "It's an honor to met you commander!" Cody smiled and told the clone to watch the scopes. Dahu was very serious when he was rebuidling the Station along with RM squadron. In the later years Dahu was later found half dead and joined the Imperial forces. Days on Rishi Dahu spent his days on Rishi by reading holo books and looking o n the holoweb. Dahu was always complaining after they fixed Rishi Station. Dahu wanted the taste of the battle field,not to be couped up inside all the time. Dahu dreamed of leaving Rishi when the attack on the Station he got into action and saved the day and then after the battle ended he was relieved to leave. He was also trained in Flight training. Loaded Affairs When Costin Jr heard from the Senate that Anna Schabauer was dead, he tried to check it out. He picked ARC-8118 and ARC-0660 to follow him down to the underground. Blix was a little afraid while Dahu felt alive, he loved missions. Now Blix and Dahu had their Phase II armor and was true troopers. They was splitting up into one and one, Jr was going to the Cantina while Dahu went to the saloons to find someone who knew about the affair. Blix went to the market. When Dahu arrived did Cad Bane come, he was directly wanting a price from Dahu if he should talk. Dahu was later pushed down and tortured by the gang of Bane. Blix was doing more use, he was finding Embo, he was following him in secret while he contacted Jr about it. Jr was sadly also captured by Cad Bane's gang so now it was all up to Blix. He was still following Embo but til an end did he appear in front of Embo and he said: "Stop there you are, Embo! I know what you have done, you killed Anna! And I will put you in jail for that!". Then Embo just waved and smiled and then ran away. Blix was in high tempo following him, he came to an dead-end and Embo had no where to go. Embo surrendered but then Blix said: "You can maybe re-pay of this murderer, help me free Jr and Dahu from Cad Bane". Embo was thinking and was then heading a "yes". Embo was Lead Blix to his fellow friends Sugi and by this time, Hondo. They was planing how to get them out of there, the plan was: * Kill Guards * "Entertain" Cad Bane and gang * Save Dahu and Jr * Escape Blix was going with Sugi to save Jr and Dahu while Hondo and Embo should "entertain the others". When they came to the gate did sadly Sugi get killed. Blix was blasting the one who shot her, but she died in his arms. He continued alone and by this time he found them very easily, all guards and members was killed. When Blix came, Dahu was the only one inside the prison hole. Blix left Dahu there and instead tried to find Jr. When he came to the center of the saloon he saw a dead Hondo and Embo. He couldn't believe his eyes. Behind him came Cad Bane but in that moment Jr appeared and picked up his DC17HB and killed Bane on place. They both went to Dahu and rescued him then they went back to Coruscant. Then Blix said: "that was definitely a loaded affair!". Jr and Dahu laughed and agreed. Death Sentence At Battle of Skirrish, Boil, Jr, Waxer, Blix and Dahu camped on a cliff. They thought they were safe but they were wrong. A unit of Droids came and attacked them so they needed to protect themselves from getting killed. When Costin Jr took one step wrong he fell but held on to the mountain. Then Blix tried to help him up and in that Moment Dahu saw that Blix was close to getting shot, so instead he jumped in front of Blix so he got killed. He fell right in front of Blix's eyes. Later Boil was killed and Jr, Waxer and Blix went back to Coruscant when the battle was over. Surviving on small margins After Dahu fell from the cliff he smashed against the walls and landed with a crash. They was no way that he could survived the fall, but he did! He fell into coma and 10 days later woke up. He was losing both his legs (broken) and one arm. The only thing he could do was to drag himself to the closest lake for drinking. He was very injured and didn't have any food or supplies and his ComLink was broken so he couldn't contact anyone. He survived on water the nearest weeks and when month was gone and he understood that no one was looking for him he tried to drag himself from the place. After a long time draging himself and was so tired in his arm that he couldn't move it, he luckily came to a cave and it was there he was placed, placed to die! It went a whole year and he was all covered with leafs, just so someone could see him. That's when a imperial squad of Scouts found him and took him to their medical station. He got new legs and a new arm and got a badge for survival. He became a Scout Trooper after that. "You're a lucky one to survive trooper. What battle were you in to end up like this?" said Darth Vader, "The battle of Skirrish." Vader smiled in his helmet and said "What Squad?" "Golden Squad." Vader then said "You survived on small margins. Lucky the Scouts care." Behind The Scenes ARC-0660 is voiced by Costin Jaden and from the beginning a copy of a normal Scout Trooper. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defend of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Lights Down" * Galaxy Wars - "Escape" * Galaxy Wars- "Death Affair" * Galaxy Wars- "Surviving Death" * Galaxy Wars- "Soul attack" (Hologram) * Galaxy Wars- "Grumpy affair" * Galaxy Wars- "Down for the count"